


Tastes Like Heaven

by LesbianTV



Series: Queer Chef 'Verse [1]
Category: Original Work, Tastes Like Heaven
Genre: A lotta gay, Everyone is a chef, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Nobody with a penis gets an explicit sex scene because I can't write penises ew, Pining, celebrity chef universe, except for the ones that arent, explicit ff scene later on, lgbt fiction, no offence to penis owners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTV/pseuds/LesbianTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria Lake is a successful restaurant owner and clearly the best chef in the universe. She even got signed onto the very popular cooking show 'Best Chef' in which she will obviously prove her talent to everyone else in the world. Of course, that is if her rival, Joanna Woods, doesn't also get signed on. Which, given Alexandria's luck, is exactly what happens. </p><p>Also her intern should really make a move on that damn waiter already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Everything Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cade83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cade83/gifts).



> So this is my first published work and I honestly have no idea how long this will be. Any mistakes or problems (like if you feel I haven't respected a race, sexuality, gender or even spelling/grammar) just let me know the issues and I'll try my best to rectify it and I should say I am a very very bad cook. Like I've set food on fire before.
> 
> Also rating will change as chapters are updated. it's currently rated Teen for strong language but this work will eventually become explicit.
> 
> I also wrote this in the middle of the night and now it's being edited...at 1:30am
> 
> Also a massive thank you and positive vibes to my best friend and beta Cade83 for being supportive af about this and also helping with some ideas and put up (and even joined in) with my big lesbian brainstorming. Also thank you to Shai for helping me come up with this idea in the first place. You're both very important to me and shit *people cry from my greatness*

* * *

"Fucking shit!" Alexandria exclaimed as she dropped three plates on the kitchen floor. She sighed and rolled her eyes, this wasn't even her job, but as they were low on staff and Chris, the actual waiter, was late, the job was left to her to do. Honestly, this was the second time Chris was late but she wouldn't ever fire him, the staff had become like a family to her.

Honestly, her day had started out great, hell, amazing even. She got a letter saying that she, Alexandria Lake, was welcome to possibly the most well known competitive cooking show on the entire planet "Best Chef", to say she was over the moon would have been a great understatement. That was, of course, until _Joanna_  strode into her restaurant early in the day like she owned the place and bragged about how she got a letter (on the same fucking day as her) inviting her to be on the show as well.

It basically went like this, Alexandria was opening the restaurant, a bounce in her step and a smile adorning her lightly freckled face. She was so excited about the day and to tell all her co-workers (her only friends at this point) about the letter when _Joanna Valeda Woods_ entered with a giant grin on her face, her dark brown eyes shining as she literally crowed at her "Hey Lexi, you'll never guess what happened; I got an invitation to Best Chef! I'm so _so_ excited, and I know you're still holding that grudge on me but would you like to talk after you finish work?"

Safe to say Alexandria told her to get the fuck out. Like the mature 28-year-old woman she was.

 

In case it wasn't obvious, Alexandria and Joanna had a bit of a _history _,__ and not all of it good. That's not to say all of it, or even most of it, was bad however, Alexandria remembers the fun times in college, she remembers when they found out their shared passion for cooking, the friendship that quickly developed, later deciding to be roommates which effectively transformed their relationship out of the platonic boundary, and of course the endlessly fun nights of experimenting with different dishes together. (And that very memorable time with the whipped cream). Not that Alexandria missed Joanna or what they had, she could never forgive her for what she did, no matter what Joanna did or said. She'd destroyed everything.

Now if only she could that perfect red hair and bright smile out of her head.

Alexandria shook her head when she realized how ridiculous she was being, she forced all thoughts of Joanna out of her mind. If she was going to win this show she had to set aside all thoughts and feelings towards her ex. 

And don't get her wrong, most of her fear about the contest was about the tension between her and Joanna, she did have full faith in her skills, she believed herself to be one of the best chefs in Los Angeles, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared shitless about how the competition would go when she could barely stand to be around Joanna for five minutes, let alone however long the show would take. Hell, the only reason she did see Joanna was because her betrayer of a mother preferred Joanna's cooking to her own... not that she's upset about that of course.

"You alright, Chef?" Asked intern chef Jack, noticing his boss had been staring at the broken plates for an honestly concerning amount of time. Before the blonde could reply, the kitchen door swung open and there Chris was, at last.

"Hey, Boss! Sorry I'm late, here's the first order of the day." He hanged the note up above Jack's station and left to get more orders. He wasn't actually too late, the restaurant officially opened about five minutes ago, though Alex had been there all day making sure everything was ready for the 4pm opening.

Quickly reviewing the first check, Jack got set to making the medium rare steak with garlic butter, 5 minutes later and the steak along with a side of fries are plated up at the pass,  Chris goes to take it but Alexandria stopped him, "Chris, you've already got your hands full with those salads, I'll take this one." Chris nodded professionally at his boss, before shooting a quick,  _unprofessional_ , smirk at Jack when he caught him staring, causing the said boy to blush. Chris inwardly laughed and left the kitchen with Alexandria to deliver the food.

Alexandria nearly forgot how loud and busy a restaurant could be, people laughing, making loud jokes, and talking with loved ones. She smiled to herself, she had made it. She had to admit she did feel a twinge of envy for the couples, she'd had only 2 relationships since Joanna and she missed having that connection, but she would preferably have that with someone who was the polar opposite of Joanna (if she told herself this often enough it may be the truth one day). Alexandria rolled her eyes at her thoughts and focused on the positivity that the restaurant gave her.

She started grinning again, she, Alexandria Lake, owned and ran her own successful restaurant, she made people happy with her food and people liked her for it, it felt pretty great she had to admit. And Joanna wasn't here to fuck everything up _again _.__ Now grinning, she headed toward table 82 with the tray, wondering what customer would await her. She rarely spoke with customers as she mainly worked with the food but the times she had spoken with them had definitely been memorable.

However, her grin waned entirely when she arrived at the table, and she stuttered out unsteadily, "Joanna?"


	2. In Which There Is A Flashback and Everyone Is Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some backstory on these lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is set in the past. It focuses on Alexandria and her relationship with her then-girlfriend Katrina and her feelings for Jo that she's battling against. There is no cheating in this story at any point.

* * *

####  _2010 - August 21st 12:05pm_

Alexandria strolled into the on-campus coffee house, some obscure hipster place, with her laptop in hand. She was excited about her day, it had been beyond amazing so far. The blonde had spent all morning with her best friend Joanna, since they bumped into each other all those months ago, at the very same coffee shop, they'd been inseparable, especially when they discovered their shared love of cooking. 

She grinned at the familiar smell of coffee and the happy chatter of the others, she wished to have her own place like this someday, not serving coffee but her own food. Alexandria grinned at the barrister as she ordered her usual and sat at the only empty seat and set up her notebook. She really should be studying for the upcoming exam but Jo was online so of course that got put off. Alexandria furrowed her brow at the amount of missed messages from Katrina.  _Shit_ , she thought,  _I fucking forgot about my own girlfriend._ It's official, she was the worst, it made her realise how much she'd been putting off Kat for Jo. Alexandria bit her lip and tentatively read through the missed messages.

* * *

**August 20th**

**18:03:** _Hey babe, I'm finally free tonight, can you come over?_

 **18:24:** _It says you're online, are you okay?_

 **18:37:** _Are you ignoring me? I saw your status update_

 **19:17:** _Oh, you're just hanging out with Joanna. I'm guessing you're busy, you could've replied to me though :P_

 **20:50:** _I'm probably being paranoid, but do you have fee_

 **20:51:** _Ignore that, I didn't mean to send that. Why is delete so close to enter? I **do** trust you and I love you. Get back to me soon, and find your fucking phone so I don't have to online message you. Texting is much easier._

 **22:08:** _I take it you're not going to be talking to me today then. I better see you tomorrow, it's been almost a month since we last saw each other. I miss you. Sleep well, honey. Love you x_

**August 21st**

**09:16:** _Come over, 3 at the latest. It's been too long and you seriously need to check your messages more often (or actually find your phone but that'd be a miracle)_

 **10:16:** _I'm very tempted to send you a message every hour_

 **11:17:**   _One minute off. And seriously Lex, where are you?_

 **12:00:** _You're hungover aren't you. Ugh just, see me soon. Stay safe_

 **12:16:** _By the time we actually see each other it'll be the year 2047 and you'll have wrinkles. I, of course, would keep my perfect skin forever. Be jealous, be very jealous_

* * *

 _Well shit_ , Alexandria eloquently thought. She read over the messages again and felt guilt starting to well up inside of her. That one message, the incomplete accidental one, destroyed her.  _Well shit_ , she repeated before continuing,  _I'm in love with Jo._

Of course, everything was fine though, Alexandria was an intelligent and mature woman, she would clearly deal with the situation in a calm, intelligent and mature manner.

_Of course I'm not in love with Jo, that's fucking ridiculous she's my best friend, I mean yeah she's hot, I do have eyes, but I'm not into her. I better talk to Kat and arrange a _lengthy_ meetup. She'll know she has nothing to worry about._

####  **2 Hours Later**

_  
_

"Sorry about me being paranoid, and don't think this means I don't trust you. Because I do, but Lexi, I'm only human and I do doubt sometimes."

Alexandria smiled at the girl in front of her and drank in her silky brunette hair, clear tan skin and bright blue eyes. ( _While stubbornly ignoring a part of her saying vibrant red hair, darker smoother skin and deep brown eyes would be much more preferable._ ) 

"Hey I understand, and believe me I don't judge you. I am in the wrong here as well, I keep putting you off for Jo, she's my best friend but it's you I'm dating and you don't deserve to be tossed to the side. And why are we still talking when we haven't seen each other for nearly a month?" Alexandria flashed her girlfriend a flirtatious smile, which was returned with an eye roll but an unmistakable blush and a hint of a smile on her face.

Katrina, accepting that she won't get any more conversation out of her girlfriend, grinned and pulled the other girl into a deep kiss, broken only by their own smiles. "I did miss you," Alexandria murmured against her lover's lips.

"Yeah? Wanna prove how much?" Kat winked before her face contorted into shock from being pushed down on her couch.

"Gladly, babe." Alexandria pressed her lips against her girlfriend's and let the world fade out, she just focused on the taste of her, the sound of her giggles when she grazed over a sensitive, ticklish spot on her neck and the hushed breathy moans. She soon forgot everything in the world, except for Katrina.

* * *

 _Well, that's one way to avoid my problems_ Alexandria thought with guilt, regret and a pinch of self-loathing. She glanced down at Kat, still deeply asleep, her body entwining with Alexandria's. They had ended up moving their activities to the bedroom, she found that it was pretty awesome to have a rich girlfriend who owned her own house right next to the college, it gave them plenty of space and privacy. Moving her thoughts on, she traced mindless patterns in the pale blue bedsheets, not realising who's name she was spelling, she ran her unoccupied right hand through her lover's hair and smiled tenderly at her. She loved how relaxed Kat looked while asleep, her plush lips curved up in a minute smile, her soft eyelashes resting on cheeks that look ever so golden in the sunlight beaming through the window, bathing the room in the same soft glow that surrounded her girlfriend.

She was certain that she still loved her girlfriend, but the feelings she had for Kat paled compared to what she felt when around Jo. Her mouth twisted into a bitter frown at her thoughts, she couldn't avoid the truth and to lead Katrina on like she was, well it was unfair and dishonest to everyone involved. _I need to talk to her, to both of them. Why is this so hard?_ then again, there was always option b, move on from Jo, cut all contact with her friend and come clean to Kat about her feelings, she could choose Katrina.

 _Who am I kidding?_ she thought, she could never be strong enough to do that. At least that's what she convinced herself when, in reality, she just didn't want to.

Her musings were cut short by Katrina jerking awake sharply, breathing quickly with a panicked look in her eyes. "Hey, hey Kat, you're okay, you're safe, I'm here" Alex gently pulled her in for a hug (or cuddle more accurately) and gently stroked her tangled brunette hair. The girl wasn't crying but it was a close thing, she knew that ever since Kat and her parents got in a car accident, that left her the only survivor, she had nightmares often. "It's okay baby, you're safe, it wasn't your fault." Within time, Kat calmed down and snuggled against her girlfriend. Looked like it was gonna be a lazy morning, and it also looked like Alex wasn't going to be talking anytime soon.

A few hours passed, in which everyone was showered, dressed (albeit in pyjamas) and Katrina was slouched on the couch waiting for her girlfriend to bring breakfast in, usually, they eat at the table but today was an exception. Whenever Alex came round she always cooked at least once during her stay, it did help her at college and her future but she mostly did it because she loved cooking, not to mention caring for people she loved.

Kat smiled and she felt so loved, she found herself blaming herself for the crash often _if only I hadn't distracted my dad with my petty teenage problems he could've swerved out the way in time_ but she tried to shake these thoughts off. She still went to therapy occasionally but she'd been coping better recently. Her thoughts were interrupted when her girlfriend came in from the kitchen in a ridiculous bunny onesie and carrying a tray of food.

Kat reached out her arms, her hands grabby like an excited toddler, "Food, yes! Everything is right in the universe." Alex rolled her eyes fondly and placed the tray on Katrina's lap before curling up with her. She placed a gentle kiss on her neck and nuzzled her tenderly before joking, "Careful, I might start to think you just want me for the food I, amazingly, make."

Alex didn't joke around often, not that she didn't have a sense of humour but her personality was very reserved and serious. Kat chucked lightly and started in on the food while glancing at the clock hanging on the green walls, "Lex, you better get going soon I don't want you to be late. Don't think I don't know about your exam." The woman in question groaned into Kat's neck before sighing and leaving to change. "Okay you got me, but I'm coming straight here immediately after." Kat waved her hand at her lover in a motion that was able to convey both 'could you be an even more overprotective girlfriend' and 'thank you'.

At that point, any mature logical decision Alex decided about her current _problem_ was long gone. After the morning she spent with Kat, she was certain she couldn't leave her, she was still going through a rough time and had only recently left Mormonism, Kat had told her the whole story. Her parents were strict, but loving, Mormon parents, of course, Katrina wasn't going to follow in their footsteps, not only was she gay but she also never believed in God (which sometimes became a sore spot for the couple since Alex was Jewish), although after the accident when her parents were killed, Kat had no choice but to be a Mormon, lest be rejected by her remaining family. Of course falling in love with girl she was travelling with definitely didn't help, and well, at the end of the day she chose to accept herself, and lost her remaining family, only to gain new ones (at the lesbian bar she went to immediately afterwards to get drunk, but she liked to leave that part out). Alex felt immensely proud of her girlfriend but she also worried about her a lot, sometimes she guiltily wondered whether she was staying with Kat out of obligation or pity, but always dismissed it. Maybe she should talk to Kat, but when she was more stable.

 _Well, I'm a terrible person_ Alex thought while walking into her lecture, and realised that since she shared a major with Joanna, she's going to see her here, _great, just what I fucking need_ she thought bitterly and entered the room, spotting Joanna in her usual seat, the blonde made sure to sit far away from her best friend.

Obviously, Joanna noticed and shot her a confused glance before following her to the new place, "Ally, is everything okay?" she asked, concerned. She spoke at normal volume as the professor hadn't entered yet so the lecture hall was filled with conversations. She waved her friend's question off and gave her a quick, awkward smile in response, that wasn't what Jo wanted but she respected that her friend wasn't up to talking, she nodded silently and watched the professor walk in.

Alex was grateful to her friend dropping it and she vowed to herself to talk to her after the lecture, it's the least she could do. Now to sit and pay attention to a middle-aged balding man ramble on about cooking and shit she already knew.

* * *

 "Well, that was a completely fascinating lecture," Joanna remarked sarcastically after the unbearably long lecture. Alex huffed out a laugh and nodded in agreement, before she could say anything Joanna continued, "You wanna talk about what's up? I know something's off. It's cool if you're not comfortable talking about it though." Alex smiled in appreciation at her friend and replied, "No, you're right, I need to talk to someone and I trust you the most," her smile faded off her face and a furl appeared in her brow as she frowned slightly, "It's Katrina. I don't know if I want to continue dating her, and I feel like shit for saying this, but I'm worried I'm only with her because, well, I'm used to her, and I feel obligated to be with her, she's still so fragile and-"

Joanna halted to a stop and firmly, but not aggressively, held her friend's arm, cutting her off, "Listen Ally, if you don't want to be with Katrina anymore then staying with her out of, what pity? Concern? It's pretty damn selfish. From what I've heard, Kat is a fucking tough cookie, she can handle a breakup. But it's not fair to lead her on like this when you're not committed." Joanna stopped taking abruptly and inhaled sharply and met Alexandria's green eyes with her own near black ones. She saw that her friend was feeling guilty, eyes looking suspiciously shiny but knew from the acceptance she could see in her face that she did get through to her.

"Yeah, you're right Jo. As usual. It's just, hard y'know? I still care for her a lot and hurting her is the last thing I want to do," Alexandria sighed and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face before continuing, "I'm gonna talk to her. And uh, thank you." Joanna smiled brightly and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. When Joanna released her hold on her best friend her eyes lit up and she perked up, "Oh I did want to talk to you about something. My roommates are graduating so I'm gonna be signing up for another place on campus and well I know you have a place but you complain about the rent a lot, so, do you think you could handle being roomies with someone as amazing as me, my dear friend?"

"Seriously? Hell yeah! And I'll no longer have to cook every day." Joanna laughed and casually placed her arm around her friend, they had some rooms to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat was supposed to be a minor character....


	3. Shit Gets Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up immediately after chapter one.

"Joanna?" Alexandria repeated, admittedly stunned.

"Yep, that's still my name, Ally." Joanna flashed her ex a smirk, dark eyes sparkling with mischief before becoming serious. "I know you're surprised to see me here but I got Kat looking after my place, and we do need to talk. Look I know you're still pissed at me and I've apologised so god damn many times, but you need to let it go or being around each other for hours, possibly days, will be torturous for the both of us." Usually, Alexandria would have a snappy comeback but she was struck dumb by one particular thing Joanna said, "Kat? As in Katrina? Do you co-own your shit hole together? Wait, are you two fucking? God that's just like you, I don't know why I'm surprised." Alexandria sneered at Joanna and was _this_ close to kicking her out.

"Are you shitting me? So I can't be friends with anyone you've dated? This isn't you, Alexandria, what happened to you?"

"You know exactly what happened, don't play concerned friend now. You fucking ruined everything, you ruined _us_ , our life. So no, I won't just 'move on', now if you don't mind, get the _fuck_ out of my restaurant before I throw you out." Alexandria's eyes were stony, cold, lips almost curled up in an honest to god _snarl_ and her pale blonde hair in a tight bun making her look even more intimidating.

If Alexandria actually looked past her mindless, pointless anger she would see the quiver of Joanna's lip, her beautiful brown eyes that were barely holding back tears and her expression of sheer heartbreak, if she truly looked she would stop, she would realise that holding a grudge for something that wasn't even Joanna's fault in the first place was ridiculous, she would apologise, maybe even break out in tears out of regret, she would hug Joanna tightly, not ever wanting to let her go, she would discover that Joanna had never stopped loving her, could never stop, and would forgive her in a heartbeat for all of the pain Alexandria put her through.

But Alexandria didn't look, she held onto her anger, closed off her heart and sent the woman she once considered the love of her life out of her restaurant, not knowing what she'd lost. Before Joanna left the restaurant she smiled with false bravado at Alexandria before saying, "So the plan is to pretend we don't know each other? I'm down with that. How about we start now?" she left before Alexandria could even get one word in response. While Alexandria should feel like she'd won, she'd got Joanna to back off and leave her alone, she couldn't help but feel like she lost something, something important. The feeling would not leave her for the rest of the day.

* * *

After telling her best friend everything that happened, Joanna paused for a moment and said in such a small, soft voice, "Kat, I still have the ring. I can't bring myself to get rid of it because a part of me still hopes, still believes, that we could spend the rest of our lives together. But I know, in my brain at least, that it'll never happen, that Alex isn't the same girl I fell in love with, that she's cold, closed off, she's certainly a different person, but I can't help but sometimes see who she really is, who she used to be, underneath the mask. A mask, a façade, that's what I wish it was but I know it's just her," Joanna paused, tears pooling in her tired eyes and spared a glance at her friend who looked so devastated, "Shit Kat, the worst part is that she's right. It is my fault, I made her like this, I did ruin her and our relationship."

"Jo, don't you say that. I know what it's like to believe that something is your fault when it's not, don't you dare feel guilty. The only person who made Alexandria the cold-hearted bitch she is today is herself." Before Joanna could reply, whether it was a protest or agreement, Kat pulled her in for a hug and...

Joanna broke.

Tears fell from her eyes, heaving sobs came up from her chest and she felt like she was being torn apart slowly, piece by piece. She hadn't let herself cry over Alexandria when she first lost everything, she dealt with it the Joanna way: get blackout drunk, hook up with anyone willing (though she avoided women for the longest time) and bury the feelings in the gym; she made herself physically strong so she could have some power, some control over at least part of herself and her life. She liked to think she was this badass, nothing-could-hurt-her, strong as fuck woman, and while a great deal of that was true, she was still human. Burying feelings and heartbreak was definitely not one of her brightest moments.

"It's okay, Jo. Let it all out." Katrina uttered comfortingly into her friend's neck, softly rubbing her back. She was honestly surprised that Joanna had held it together for as long as she did, and how relieved Kat felt couldn't even be put into words. She truly loved Joanna, platonically, but that didn't make the feelings or their bond any less strong or worthy than romantic love. They were both important to each other, they were each other's rock, family.

"You're the best, y'know? Without you fuck knows how I'd be dealin' with this" Joanna remarked during the Disney film they'd recently put on, the best kind of therapy. Katrina huffed a laugh in response and joked, "Please, you know the only reason we're friends is because we got burned by the same bitch." Joanna rolled her eyes before asking, "So, any news from that hot mechanic?" Kat immediately blushed, causing Jo to laugh and wolf whistle. "Yeah Kat, get some!" Kat wanted to die.

* * *

Alexandria was uncomfortable. It should be well known that she  _ **hated**_ clubs, bars and even concerts sometimes. It wasn't that she wasn't okay with loud places, she owned a freakin' restaurant, but she hated loud and _social_  places, and that was exactly where Jack had dragged her to. "Jack if you want to have sex so badly I'm sure Chris is willing. This gay club is unnecessary."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "I told you in the car, we are not here for me." _And Chris is probably straight_ Jack thought a tad bitterly. Jack nudged her shoulder and joked, "Come on Alex, you're half Irish you should be at home with all this alcohol." She wanted to punch him but before she got the chance, an attractive woman brushed her bare arm to get Alex's attention.

"Hey, you look a bit uncomfortable, are you alright? I'm Scarlet by the way." Alexandria strained to hear her with the loud bass and indistinct murmur of conversation. She turned and almost subconsciously checked out Scarlet. She was more beautiful on closer inspection, her smooth dark skin pleasantly contrasting with the light blue dress which hugged her plump, curvaceous figure. "Um," Alex replied intelligently, Jack at this point forgotten until he nudged her shoulder and grinned.  _I am going to regret this._ Alexandria thought before turning to Scarlet, blushing. "Hey there, I'm Alexandria."

* * *

 

"So, who's the ex?" Scarlet asked, hours later, tracing mindless shapes on Alex's back. Alexandria sighed and turned over, her neat bun at this point nearly completely redundant. "It's obvious then? And shit it's so ridiculous we broke up like 3 years ago. Damn, you must think I'm a mess." Scarlet looked into Alex's eyes and softly said, "No of course not. Love is messy like-"

"I'm not in love with her!" Alexandria exclaimed and promptly realized that made her sound both in love and in denial.  _So this is why I don't get laid often,_ Alex thought to herself. Scarlet gave her bedmate a sympathetic smile and brushed a blonde lock of hair out of her face, "Who are you trying to convince, darlin'? Me, or you?" Alexandria pressed her lips together, annoyed she couldn't find an adequate response. "Can we stop talking now?"

Scarlet laughed in response and gently pulled Alexandria in for a kiss. 

 

Alexandria woke up regretful the next morning, not because of Scarlet but because of the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She groaned and pressed her face into the pillow and willed her memories to come back with no such luck. She looked up after a few moments of her pity party and noticed that she was in her own bedroom and was relieved to not have to face a one night stand (as amazing as she was) looking like, well, her first attempt at making stew, which ended horribly for everyone involved (except her furry friend Kira, but that's a whole other story). Alexandria also had to admit she was slightly disappointed to wake up alone but she'd take that secret to the grave and beyond. She sighed and considered getting up for the day but decided that she was  _way_ too hungover for that, instead she unlocked her phone to see if Jack had gotten as lucky (and shitfaced) as herself. After looking at her notifications and messages for 3 long seconds, only one word came into her mind,

  
"Oh  _shit."_


End file.
